


Sallaria and Niros shorts

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts involving my characters, Sallaria and Niros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded

Sallaria groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. Her body ached and she could have sworn that she had one to maybe a few broken bones. The last thing she remembered before passing out from pain was being captured by an Ogre in Nagrand and beaten for apparently being a 'bad slave'. Where ever she was, the room was lit by a few torches, and was surprisingly very comforting by the warmth that radiated around the room. But something bothered her; her Demonic senses were on high alert, and she kept on picking up the faint scent of Twilight Jasmine. She knew that she had smelled that scent before, but could not remember where.

"Ah, good," came a deep voice "you are awake, I was starting to worry..." came the voice once more, only this time it carried a slight echo to it. Sallaria, to her best ability, craned her neck so she could see who the voice belonged to. It sounded so familiar to the point that her Demonic senses were going crazy. Upon resting her eyes on a silhouetted form standing in the doorway, Sallaria picked up the scent of Twilight Jasmine once more, only this time, it was stronger. The figure stepped into the room after a few moments, the dim, amber light from the torches, revealed the mysterious figure that smelled of Twilight Jasmine. Sallaria felt her body seize as her fel-green eyes met the glowing violet eyes of the only person she had hoped to never run across, Niros.

Disobeying her body's want to lay still, she shot upwards, the soft fur blankets falling from her, revealing her half bare torso that was covered in Hexweave bandages. How dare that bastard touch her after all that he had done to her in Pandaria. Some parts of the bandages were stained with her blood. Sallaria cried out in pain as her rib cage shifted, causing all of her strength to wain, and rooting her to the bed where she laid.

"Try not to move," Niros said with a sigh "you have a few broken ribs and a fractured sternum thanks to that Ogre..." he added as he cautiously stepped closer to the wounded Warlock.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Sallaria hissed "You've ruined my life after what you did to me!" she hissed, her eyes taking on a Demonic aspect, a sign that she was on the verge of transforming, not something deemed wise for someone in her condition.

"I mean you no harm Sallaria," Niros said in a calm tone, but the echo in his voice was still enough to make shivers go down your spine. He stepped in front of a lone chair, moving it across from Sallaria before sitting down.

"Am I suppose to believe that after what you did to me?!" Sallaria growled "You violated me. And because of what you did, Lythnar won't even look at me. You used me for your diabolic plan" Sallaria's eyes started to swell with tears as the memories of Pandaria entered her mind. She was a fool then. Believing that Lythnar had actually came to Pandaria to see her, when in fact it was Niros in disguise.

Niros sighed in response, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the injured Warlock in front of him. He felt something strange starting to swell up inside him, but it was replaced in a flash by rage,

"Maybe I should have left you in your own pool of blood!" he growled as he stood up, the chair scraping across the floor "After all, You are the one person who is always an obstacle in my plans!" Niros hissed as he stepped towards Sallaria, making her flinch as he leaned in close, grabbing hold of her jaw, his nose mere inches from hers, "You should be at least thankful that I made sure that your son still has his mother," Niros said before letting go of Sallaria's jaw and stepping back a few steps.

Sallaria sighed, moving her arms as best as she could to rest across her torso,

"I haven't seen my son since I returned from Pandaria..." Sallaria muttered "all because of what you did to me, Lythnar didn't want Sallnar to be around anything that associated with you..." More tears began to swell in her eyes, causing her whole frame to quiver. Niros's black heart dropped at the sight at the broken Warlock. All he could do was sigh and move to sit beside her on the bed. He wasn't the type for sympathy, but he felt compelled to show her some.

"I...Never knew..." was all he could manage to say before letting out a deep, heavy sigh.

"It's been three years," Sallaria muttered "you would think I would at least been able to see him before he started his schooling..." she murmured. She stiffened when Niros had placed his arm over her shoulder to comfort her. This wasn't normal to him, he felt odd. Why did he suddenly feel the urge to comfort the woman he counted as his enemy? They stayed like that for who knew how long. When Niros went to check on her, he fund that she had fallen back asleep. He gently moved her until she was laying down, moving the fur blankets up to her shoulders before standing. He wasted no time in reaching the doorway. He needed to do something to shake the awful feeling he felt sharing a tender moment with this woman. He needed to torture, kill, or manipulate something in hopes to shake off the feeling that had settled over him. With one last look over his shoulder, he snapped his fingers and extinguished the torches before stepping out of the room, the door gently shutting behind him.

Waiting on the end of the hall, was his minion, Nyx, a Twilight Dragon in the guise of a Night elf. Niros sighed and looked to his pet,

"Keep watch on her, guard her and prevent her from escaping..." Niros ordered "I need to go do somethings and will be back within a few hours..." he added.

Nyx bowed his head at his master,

"And should she grow hungry?" he asked, hoping his master wouldn't lash out at him.

"Give her some bread, cheese or fruit and call it good," Niros replied "She is not to leave that room, not even to relieve herself, there is a chamberpot in the corner should she require to relieve herself. If she asks any questions concerning me or my plans, remain silent, do you understand me?" Niros asked in a stern tone.

"Yes, my master," Nyx said as he placed his fist over his heart "I understand perfectly," he added.

"Good," Niros made a shooing gesture "Now go and keep watch, I will be back within a few hours," Niros added before vanishing in a cloud of shadow.


	2. Shirt

"Is that my shirt?" Niros asked as he leaned int he doorway of Sallaria's room.

"What else was I suppose to wear over my bandages?!" she exclaimed "my robes require mending and they are no where in sight, and there was no way I was staying in my state of undress…" Sallaria sighed "so yes, this is in fact, your shirt…"

Niros chuckled at the sight before him. The young Warlock, still injured from that Ogre, looked adorable wearing his shirt. Besides it being big on her, it was also long on her, only reaching the middle of her thighs.  
"Interesting that in your haste to make yourself at least decent, you chose my shirt…" Niros said as placed his hand to his chin in thought "what happened to hating my guts?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Sallaria crossed her arms over her chest,

"You are enjoying the fact that I’m wearing this…. Aren’t you?" she asked. Sallaria was now feeling awkward wearing the shirt of the man she hated the most, but what was she to do? make clothing out of a Talbuk hide blanket? She scoffed and moved to sit in a stool positioned by a fireplace, gazing into the flames to prevent any further eye contact with Niros.

"Not only that," Niros said as he stepped into the room "I just did it rather amusing that you are making such a great deal over a simple question…" Niros started to move towards Sallaria "I can send Nyx away to fetch you some clothes if you wish," Niros offered. He stopped just short of Sallaria, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sallaria sighed sharply “you don’t need to send him to get me some clothes,” she said as she shrugged his hand from her shoulder “If you just repair my robes, or at least let me, I can be on my way…” She added, giving him a side glare.

"And lose my only source of entertainment?" Niros asked in a joking tone "no, I rather you stay here until you are fully healed," he added. He chuckled at the glare he received from the Warlock. To better the moment, he grinned at her, "besides, I rather enjoy you wearing my shirt…" He laughed. Her expression was livid, he was enjoying this little game.

Sallaria shuddered at the comment, “you are such a wretch!” She growled.

She stood and turned to look at Niros, rolling her eyes at the smirk he held. She sighed heavily,

"I’m starting to miss the times where you tried to kill me whenever we were near one another…" She grumbled as she brushed past him.

"You actually miss that?" Niros asked. Of course he knew she wasn’t truly missing that time, but he felt invigorated by the way he was making her feel. He grinned almost sadistically when she shot daggers at him with ehr fierce yellow-green eyes.

"I can try and kill you now if you wish to go back to that time in our relationship" he said with a sinister grin.

Sallaria was resisting the urge to just rip off the shirt and toss it at the man, but besides the bandages on her torso, she only wore small clothes underneath, and she wasn’t going to let him see her that bare, not after what happened in Pandaria.

"Could you please leave me alone," Sallaria pleaded "I just want some rest and perhaps to get out of here and be rid of you for who knows how long…" she added as she sat on the bed she occupied during her recovery.

"Now why would I do that?" Niros asked as he moved towards Sallaria, a smug grin on his face "you are, after all, my guest," he smirked "and I must tend to my guest because I am such a gracious host."

"A gracious host would let his guest have some breathing room…" Sallaria grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That’s not a gracious host, that is an okay host…" Niros argued back before pulling a chair to him and sitting down "Now, guest, Do you require any food or drink?” he asked with a smug tone.

"Guest?" Sallaria scoffed "I’ve been here for three weeks now! I’m nothing more than your prisoner!" she hissed "I won’t take any food or drink from you because they could either be drugged, poisoned, or both!" Sallaria narrowed her gaze at him.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked "is it because of our history? because I assure you, I wouldn’t even do anything of the sorts even then…" Niros sighed "and I’m not keeping you prisoner, you are in recovery from broken ribs and sternum, I’m trying to help you," he said with a sigh.

"I’m perfectly fine," Sallaria argued "I’ve been using healthstones crafted using my Void Gem, they are far more potent than the lesser ones," Sallaria added as she placed her fingers over her Void Gem that was tucked under the shirt. It came to life upon her touch, causing an amber and pink glow to emerged through the dark fabric.

Niros rolled his eyes,

"Fine," he said "don't start crying when you start getting hunger pains," he said before turning out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Cookies

“Don’t take that out of the oven with your bare hands!” Sallaria said as she saw Niros reaching into the oven with no protection on his hands

Niros glanced over to the Warlock who stood in the doorway of his kitchen and gave a wide grin,  
"Watch me," he said as he grabbed whatever was in the oven, not even flinching upon touching the hot object as he moved it towards the counter to cool. He brushed his hands before placing them on his waist, looking at Sallaria with a triumphant look "See, no harm done," he added.

"You’re insane!" Sallaria exclaimed as she stepped into the kitchen, the sweet smell of mint and chocolate inviting her in "and surprisingly into baking…" she added as she peered at the pan, taking notice of mouthwatering cookies. She almost wanted to snatch one, but she also didn’t want Niros to know that she had a weakness for sweets, preferably chocolate and mint.

Niros crossed his arms over his grey tunic and smiled smugly at the Warlock who was watching the baked goods like a lioness hunting a Zhevra.

"Try one if you’d like," he said as he gestured his wrist towards the pan "They’ll melt in your mouth and bring you to paradise," he added in a proud tone.

She really shouldn’t, but temptation was overpowering her. So she reached out and grabbed a cookie, finding that it wasn’t as hot as she expected, despite them being fresh out of the oven. She placed one hand below the cookie as she brought it to her mouth, taking a bite, holding back the urge to let out a moan of delight as the treat melted in her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked to Niros who was watching her expectantly,

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Niros said with a grin "I’m just wondering what you thought of it, I hardly every bake since I used to do this with Nikita and occasionally Twill when they were young…" he sighed heavily as memories of his little girls were brought to the surface of his mind. He regained his composure and cleared his throat before resting his violet eyes back on the Warlock who was happily munching on a cookie "besides, you looked as if you enjoyed it," he commented.

Sallaria’s cheeks turned rosy in response, even in her façade he could still see her euphoria that had spilled out of her upon tasting the baked good. She narrowed her gaze at Niros,

"You didn’t see a single thing!" she hissed "besides, that was a ruse to see how you would react," she added as she tossed the remains of the cookie in her mouth, crossing her arms over her chest as she munched on the cookie, her cheeks puffed out in result.

Niros chuckled and held up his hands in response,

"Alright, whatever you say…" he said as he turned away and picked up another tray with unbaked cookies, these ones smelling of caramel and apples "Just don’t eat all of them," he said "they are for something special…" he added as he closed the oven and flipped an ebony hourglass with white sand to time the cookies.

Sallaria narrowed her gaze at Niros and defiantly snatched another cookie before running off like a child as Niros in turn slammed his fist on the counter, half of the word “don’t” managing to escape before he stormed after her.

Niros found Sallaria perched at the end of the hall, happily munching on the stolen cookie. He shook his head in response and approached her, pulling her to her feet by her forearm, causing the cookie to be torn away from her mouth. Before she could protest, he leaned forward and took a large bite of the cookie, leaving a tiny morsel left. He chuckled as he brushed the crumbs from his face, releasing the Warlock and turning away as she gave him the most pathetic pout known to man.

"You’re acting like a complete child," he muttered "surprising since you are mature most of the time…." he added, giving her a knowing look before disappearing into the kitchen.


	4. Secret

"I know your secret" Niros said sternly.

Sallaria flinched. What secret? He couldn’t possibly know about- No he couldn’t of. She turned her head just enough to look over her shoulder and found Niros leaning in the doorway, a amethyst-leather bound journal in his hands. her brow rose to the sky as she turned, her shock turned int pure rage,  
"how dare you read my journal!” she hissed as she stomped over to him to snatched it back “in fact, how dare you even go through my things!” she growled back.

Niros chuckled and raised his arm higher, keeping the journal out of reach,

"I didn’t go through your things…" Niros said "in fact, I stole this from Nyx who had taken it to bring to me," he paused and held up his free hand "on his own volition of course…" he explained.

He brought the journal down and opened it up to where he had a finger saving a spot, he grinned as his eyes scanned over the passage written inside before looking up at the Warlock,

"You were the Noble Garden’s Spring Queen?" he asked in a jovial tone "who knew…" he commented as he turned a page.

That was the journal entry from Noble Garden three years ago. He was getting close to that passage which was three pages away. She had to stop him. She leapt forward and snatched the journal form his grip, but not without him tearing a page from the journal in the process. She gaped at Niros who held the journal page, she quickly turned her gaze to where the page had been torn and gasped. he did it, he really did it. he got to the passage that she didn’t want him to see. What was worse was he was now reading it. Any attempt at stopping him would make him fight her for it.  
All that fuss over a page? She was like a teenager. Niros held out a arm to stop her in case she would ever try and steal back the journal page as he began to read. His smug smirk remaining as he absorbed the words, wondering what sorts of secrets she was trying to hide. But as he delved deeper into the passage, his smile slowly shrank, his brow furrowing as his expression turned into a grimace. When he reached the end, he crushed the page in his hand and let out a growl as he shot his gaze towards the Warlock.

"You little wretch!" he growled "how dare you keep this from me!” he hissed as he tossed the page aside, making his way over to Sallaria, his form closing in, becoming ominous.

"I didn’t tell you because you didn’t deserve that knowledge,” Sallaria shouted back “not after what you did to me!” she hissed. She refused to back away like a coward, but Niros was too close for comfort, so she took one hesitant step at a time until she was pressed against the wall.

"Also, the baby didn’t survive," she looked Niros in the eye, "I miscarried, and before you claim, I didn’t force it upon myself…" she explained, not once shifting her gaze from his.

Niros narrowed his eyes,

"You’re lying!" he spat "the child still lives," Niros grabbed Sallaria by the forearm and yanked her away from the wall, his opposite arm shooting backwards to summon a violet scrying orb "I demand that you show me the child, I have the right as it’s father!" he hissed as he pulled Sallaria over to the orb, his grip on her forearm remaining as he stationed her in front of it, moving his hand to her wrist to place her hand upon it’s surface, the orb coming to life at her touch.

"So what if I was lying?" Sallaria snapped as she tried to yank her hand free "I didn’t want you in my life, after you violated me!" she hissed. Colors shifting within the orb caught her attention, slowly forming into shapes. She felt tears starting to rise, She dreaded this day since the moment she discovered her being pregnant. Why did it have to happen now and not when she was prepared and ready to strike?

"I would have found out sooner or later and the situation would have been far worse," Niros said in a low voice as his eyes watched the orb, his violet eyes fixed on an image of a little girl with brown hair, and big fel-green eyes running around in a garden with Sallaria’s ever watchful father in the background. When the orb showed her smile, Niros’s heart dropped. That smile was like his daughter’s smiles. He released Sallaria’s hand, the orb going faint and walked away from her, his hands folded behind his back as he slowly walked towards a mirror. With a sigh, he raised his gaze until his eyes rested on sallaria’s reflection,

"What is her name?" he asked in a low voice.

Sallaria held her wrist, massaging the area that Niros’s fingers had dug into her skin. With a sigh, she looked at Niros, her cheeks red and puffy from the few rogue tears that streaked down her face,

"Alyndra," she said "her name is Alyndra…" Sallaria sighed once more, "she turns three in a few days… that is why I am in such a rush to get out of here…. So I can see her…" Sallaria added.

Alyndra… He liked that name. letting out another sigh, he stood straight and turned to look at her,

"Can I at least meet her?" he asked "I just want to converse with my daughter at least once in her life…" he added as he began to move towards Sallaria.

"That won’t be a good idea," Sallaria said "my father said that he was going to destroy you for what you did…" Sallaria sighed "I must be going alone… I’m sorry…" she murmured.

"He would do that to his granddaughter’s own father?" Niros asked. He rolled his eyes "and here I thought he was unreasonable when it came to Twilliara and Nikita…" he said as he crossed his arms "very well… You can go, but you are coming right back whether you want to or not," Niros said in a commanding tone.

"What are you going to do?" Sallaria asked in a defiant tone "send your little pet after me?" she asked "I’m a grown woman, I can decide what I can and can’t do, and if I want to jump of of the Sunfury Spire, I shall!" she exclaimed. She had enough of being cooped up. She was already fully healed, why was he keeping her here? Wherever she was. With a scoff, she turned away, kneeling down to pick up the scattered journal page to put it where it belonged.


	5. Am I bothering You?

Sallaria let out a gentle sigh as she stepped out of her bathing room, clad in a maroon silk robe, her hair, smelling of lavender and vanilla, was wrapped into a messy bun atop her head. She began to hum a soft tune as she began removing her robe to change into her nightgown. As she pulled the sash free from the secure knot, she let her robe hang open, her bare torso and undergarments peeking from beneath the opening.

"You have such a beautiful voice," sounded a deep voice.

Sallaria gasped and shot her head upwards, pulling her robe tightly closed as she noticed Niros standing just opposite of her bed, shadow rippling off of him, proving that he had just arrived.

"I hate it when you do that!" she hissed, lunging for a silken pillow to throw at him. He chuckled as he easily dodged the soft projectile, strolling around the bed to her side, placing his hand on her hip once in range. Twilight Jasmine mingled with Lavender and Vanilla as Niros pulled Sallaria close, his fingers pressing into her soft skin beneath the maroon silk.

"Would you have answered if I had knocked?" Niros asked in a smug tone.

"No." Sallaria replied bluntly, trying to break free of his grip "you have no sense of privacy!" she hissed.

"aw, come now," Niros said as he placed his lips to her ear "I'm not that bad," he said with a soft chuckle.

Sallaria felt her rage starting to build up, rousing her Inner Demon awake. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, breaking free out of Niros's grasp and making her way opposite of him.

"Please leave," Sallaria said "I do not wish to dress in your presence!" she commanded.

Niros laughed,

"I've seen it all before!" he teased, gesturing to her robe that was tied loosely upon her "In fact, I am looking at it now," he added with a chuckle as he took sight of her breasts.

Sallaria threw another silken pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Muffled laughter followed before his form vanished in a cloud of shadow. Sallaria let out a sigh of relief. She gave a quick glance around the room before resuming her task, being ever so cautious with every movement. When, her rob hung halfway from her body, Sallaria let out a sigh of relief once she felt assured that Niros wasn't going to suddenly appear. Her robe fell to the floor, the cool air kissing her bare skin. She reached for her nightgown, the port wine silk sliding along the bed as she pulled it to her, the appearance like water. As she held the article of clothing to her chest, about ready to drape over her head she heaved a heavy sigh. She brought the garment about half-way to her elbows before she felt warm hands take hold of her hips.

"Now, what is the point in wearing that when it is obviously going to come off?" came Niros's voice as he suddenly materialized from the shadows.

"Really?!" Sallaria hissed as she turned abruptly, her eyes flickering with rage at the insufferable man.

"Yes really," Niros replied with a smug grin.

Sallaria glowered at him, breaking herself from his grasp once again and putting a good amount of distance between them.

"I'm sorry," Niros said "am I bothering you?" he added with a chuckle.

"What do you think?!" Sallaria hissed as she finished dressing and plopped on her bed, arms across and head held high.

Niros chuckled and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her and laying on his side, his head propped up by his arm as she studied her back with his violet eyes,

"I think I'm entertaining you," Niros said as he reached out to place feathery touches along her back, causing her to shudder.

"Keep this up and I'm going to sleep in Alyndra's room!" Sallaria hissed.

"You wouldn't do that," Niros said as he saw right through her bluff "you just love me too much!"

Sallaria made a sound of disgust,

"Fine, then I would have Alyndra sleep with me, disallowing you from doing what ever you are planning..." Sallaria warned.

Niros sat up and wrapped his arms around Sallaria, his chin resting on her shoulder,

"Have you forgotten that Alyndra is at your father's?" Niros asked.

By the Sunwell he was right! Sallaria silently swore to herself, letting out a scoff in response,

"That means you are all mine!" Niros said as his placed his lips up to her ear, causing her to shiver at the tone.

"You are the most revolting!" Sallaria hissed between her teeth, her fingertips sparking with Fel Fire.

"You love it," Niros said before placing a playful peck right below her ear "don't deny it..." he placed another kiss on her neck, making goosebumps start to appear along her skin.

"Ugh!" she muttered "and I just bathed too..."

Niros chuckled,

"You can always bathe again..." he kissed the juncture of her neck "perhaps I could join..." he muttered.

"Not if you wish to be castrated you won't!" Sallaria growled as she whipped around to glare at him.

Niros laughed at her threat, reaching out to take hold of her wrist to pull her back onto the bed. He moved to hover over her, each hand holding her wrist, his nose against hers,

"Your threats are hollow... my dear" Niros said before claiming her lips.

******

 

"Time to wake up, my dear..." Niros called.

Sallaria let out a sleepy groan, cracking one eye open slowly as she woke up. When she saw Niros, sitting beside her, clad in only his trousers, she abruptly turned to her opposite side, tugging the covers around her until they were snug. Niros laughed in response and leaned over to whisper into her ear,

"Alyndra is due home soon..." Niros said "if I were you, I'd get up, bathe if you desire, and dressed for the day..." he added.

Sallaria let out a heavy sigh and sat up, the blankets held to her bare chest,

"Leave me to my solitude," Sallaria said in a groggy tone "you stole that from me last night, it is the least you can do now by returning it..." she added with a yawn trailing afterwards.

"I already returned your solitude," he said with a smirk "you just spent it by sleeping," he added, earning a sharp punch to the shoulder from the groggy Warlock.

"Please, just leave me in peace so I can bathe and dress," Sallaria said, pinching the bridge of her nose "alone..." she added.

Niros stood, giving a sweeping bow as he moved towards the doorway,

"As thine lady commands," he said as he backed out of the room

"And put a shirt on!" she hissed back.

Niros's laugh echoed from down the hall, making the Warlock sigh and roll her eyes before placing her bare feet onto the floor, taking the blanket with her for cover, lest Niros be lurking in the Shadows again.


	6. Swiggity Swooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This was a RP starter I did on Tumblr))
> 
> Send me a "Swiggity Swooty" and my muse will react to yours slapping their ass as they bend over to pick up something.

"Swiggity Swooty" Niros said as he gave a sharp slap on Sallaria's behind, his trademark grin of mischief on his face.

The Warlock let out a yelp and shot upwards, turning to slap Niros across the face, her cheeks a bright red,

"What the hell was that for?!" she hissed.

Niros laughed, rubbing his cheek,

"I tried to resist," Niros replied "But the temptation was too great," he grinned devilishly at the flustered Warlock, his arms opened as if waiting for her to go into them.

"That sort of behavior is not acceptable!" Sallaria growled "What sort of example would that set for Alyndra? Think about that," she said as she turned her back "and I’m not hugging you…" she said in a low voice, a slight glare sent in his direction.

"Alyndra is at your father’s," Niros said as he stepped towards her "so, that behavior is allowed while she’s not around," he added with a grin, as he reached out to have Sallaria turn and face him. He gently gripped her chin and had her look at him, "you are so cute when you are flustered," he said with a devious chuckle.

"And you’re so annoying when you flirt to try and make me swoon," Sallaria retaliated "besides, Alyndra could show up at any moment and if my father walked in and saw what you just did, you might find your soul trapped in his Runeblade and your body his undead minion…" Sallaria warned.

Niros laughed, it sending chills down the Warlock’s spine,

"Linarii could certainly try," Niros said "he wouldn’t dare harm his granddaughter’s father, especially right in front of her…" he added as he pulled Sallaria into his arms to embrace her.

"Don’t under estimate him…" Sallaria said before she was pulled into Niros’s embrace. She let out a surprised gasp as she was suddenly pulled against Niros, forcing her to rest the side of her head against his chest, "please let go of me, I have important things to do…" she grumbled.

"uh-huh, sure you do…" Niros said with a smirk "that is what you always say…" he looked down at her, his smirk turning into a mischievous grin as he reached down and gave a quick squeeze to her rear-end, causing her to yelp and yank out of his embrace.

"You are such an ass!" Sallaria hissed as she continued to increase the distance between them, the object she had dropped before this endeavor began being forgotten for the time being.

"Such language!" Niros said in fake surprise "what would little Alyndra think?" he chuckled "but I know I am, you tell me this every day,"

Sallaria let out a groan of disgust, rolling her eyes at the insufferable man.


	7. I Hate You!

"I hate you!" Sallaria hissed as she stormed into Niros's study.

"What did I do this time?" he asked with a slight groan, rolling his violet eyes at the angry Warlock.

Sallaria crossed her arms and glowered at him. It was unknown why she was so angry that she personally came to his place and professed her hatred for him.

"Look," he said with a heavy sigh "I can't read minds, so either you tell me what I did wrong to merit your hatred or you could join me some place private where we can have a more... pleasing conversation..." he set his gaze onto Sallaria, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Sallaria let out a noise of disgust before pulling a vial with dark blue liquid from her pocket and tossing it at him,

"I'm sure you know what this elixir is," she said in a sharp tone "i've kept a plethora of them with me ever since you decided to grace me with your constant presence!" Sallaria hissed.

Niros caught the vial and stared at it with a raised brow,

"I don't know what this shit means!" Niros hissed as he slammed the vial onto his desk "Now stop being cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on!" he growled.

Sallaria clenched her fists and grit her teeth before taking in a sharp breath,

"You got me fucking pregnant!" she yelled.

Niros's eyes went wide, not at the news, but the fact that Sallaria had used a very colorful word. He sat down in his chair once the news had sunk in. He shifted his gaze to Sallaria who had her eyes sealed shut, her form quivering as she held back the urge to cry. Niros let out a heavy sigh and stood, shifting through the shadows to close the distance to hold her in an embrace. Reluctant at first, Sallaria eventually accepted the gesture crying into Niros's dark tunic.

"It'll be alright..." Niros murmured in the best soothing tone he could muster, rubbing her back gently.

"No," Sallaria said "it's not going to be okay!" she looked up to him with watery eyes "This is the worst time to be pregnant! I'm due back in Draenor by week's end! I have troops to command, I have a massive Orc Army to stop, my life is too dangerous to be with child!" Sallaria pulled out of Niros's embrace and turned away, holding herself as she continued to cry.

"Yes it will," Niros said as he stood straight "I will assume your post," he stepped towards her and had her look at him again, holding her chin "I don't care what this Khadgar or whomever gave you this post, I'll take your place and if anyone asks, I'll simply say that you are required by your daughter's side..." Niros added.

Sallaria sighed,

"it's not going to work..." she replied.

"I'll have you know that I have a tongue of silver," he stated "I can make it work," he added.

He silenced any words Sallaria had to retort with a a soft peck at first, but the emotional Sallaria took command and deepened it, tangling her fingers in his lavender hair.


	8. Lost

"Alyndra sweetie, stay with mommy," Sallaria said as she saw her daughter moving towards a merchant stall.  
"But Min'da!" the little girl said "that man is selling sweets!"

Sallaria opened her mouth to speak, only Niros had beaten her to it,

"Alyndra, listen to your mother," he said sternly "you could be easily lost or taken the minute you wander off, do you understand me?" he asked.

The little girl frantically nodded in response,

"Yes ann'da..." she said with a pout. Niros sighed and knelt down to look his daughter in the eyes, "we are here to have fun," he said "where is that smile? I could have sworn I saw that smile on you before..." he tickled the little girl causing her to let out some squeals, followed by some laughter. Niros chuckled in response, scooping his daughter up into his arms before having her sit on his shoulders, falling along side Sallaria as they weaved through the crowd.

"Can I walk now?" Alyndra asked after ten minutes of being perched on her father's shoulders "It's boring up here!" the young girl complained.

"Are you going to stay by your mother and I?" he asked.

"uh-huh!" the little girl said as she nodded in glee.

Niros reached up and grabbed the little girl under her arms before lifting her from his shoulders, he turned her until she looked him in the eye "I'm trusting you," he said "stay by us and don't wander off, even if there is a stall selling sweets or toys," he warned.

"I promise Ann'da!" Alyndra exclaimed.

"Good girl," Niros then placed the girl on the ground, but not before taking up her hand. The little girl was in awe. Lanterns and fireworks lit up the night and cheers and laughs filled her ears. The little girl stopped and tugged on her father's trousers and pointed towards a stall selling a plethora of sweet bread and other festival goodies.

"No Alyndra," Niros said "you don't need sweets right now," he said.

"B-But Min'da lets me have sweets!" Alyndra argued.

"I'm not your mother," Niros said "but I am sure she'll agree with me," he looked to Sallaria for support. The Warlock nodded and knelt down and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Your father is right Alyndra," Sallaria said "if you eat sweets now, you'll spoil your dinner, maybe later," she added.

The little girl pouted, crossing her arms and puffing out her lip. Sallaria looked up at Niros and sighed,

"We'll buy some sweets, but you can't eat them until we get home, once you have had your dinner," Niros said "but you have to behave," he looked down at his daughter "sweets are a reward, if you misbehave, you don't get a reward, understand?" he asked.

The little girl nodded, taking on a solemn expression. Niros looked to Sallaria who had let out a sigh a relief,

"Come, I see a vendor selling stuffed animals, maybe you would like one?" Niros asked. Alyndra's eyes began to glow with delight as she began jumping up and down. She took her father's hand and began pulling him towards the vendor, Sallaria chuckling in response as she followed after them.

"You spoil her too much," she muttered to him as Alyndra perused the vendor's wares.

"I most certainly do not," he muttered back.

Sallaria rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say..." she mumbled.

******

"Niros, where is Alyndra?!" Sallaria asked as she frantically scanned the area. There had been a display of fireworks, causing a sea of people to form. Once the show had ended and the crowd dispersed, Alyndra was nowhere in sight.

"I thought she was next to you when the fireworks had begun?" he asked before letting out a string of curses "stay here in case she comes back!" Niros said before rushing off in a random direction in search of his daughter. He wasn't going to lose another child. He already lost his two daughters, Twilliara and Nikita to Iradari and her obsession of bringing him back.

"Alyndra!" he called, scanning the area with his violet eyes "Alyndra, sweetheart, where are you?!" He stopped and looked around the glade, checking the shrubs for any sign of her behing hidden inside. He reluctantly turned to find his way back to Sallaria, finding her hysterically asking about her. He pushed his way through the crowd and scooped Sallaria into his arms,

"She's gone... Niros... s-she..." Sallaria cried.

"shhh, it is alright," he said "I will find her, but right now you don't need this, too much stress will harm the baby," he whispered "right now, you need to head to your Uncle's house, I'll stay and look for Alyndra,"

"B-But two people can cover more ground!" Sallaria protested.

"That is true, but you are pregnant, it's too dangerous to wander the glade in your condition," Niros said "please, go back to your uncle's place and I'll be back, I'll have Nyx search from the skies,"

Sallaria wanted to continue to protest, but the more she did, the less time Niros would spend searching for Alyndra. She sighed heavily, her lips quivering as she stepped from his embrace.

"Go," she whispered "and please for Elune's grace and the Sunwell's radience, be careful!"

Niros nodded and summoned his Twilight Dragon, turning to the beast who had knelt in the grass toshow fealty to his master.

"Search the skies Nyx, leave nothing unsearched," he commanded "find my daughter!" with that Niros turned away from his minion, running towards the north hoping that he could find her soon.

******

"I should be out there..." Sallaria said as she gazed out the window as she sat on a window seat "I could be looking for her right now..."

"Niros is right my dear," said Elunae, Sallaria's aunt "you are in no condition to be searching the Glade, especially now," she sat across from her, placing her hand over hers.

"B-But the Glade is a large place, who knows where she could have gone, let alone still be here in the Glade," Sallaria's lip began to quiver "she could be in Stormwind, being sold in the Black Market as a slave, or she could be dead at the bottom of Lake Elune'ara!" her face fell into her hands as she began to cry, her aunt pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry dear," she said as she rubbed her niece's back "Iranil went out to help find Alyndra, his will over the light will be of great use to his search," Elunae released Sallaria from her embrace "come drink so Briarthorn tea with me, it'll help relieve your stress and soothe your nerves," she rose and pulled Sallaria to her feet, but Sallaria wouldn't budge. Her gaze was fixed on the window as gentle drops of rain began hitting the glass. Worry began to burry itself deeper into her heart now that it had began to rain.

"Sallaria, I can sense your worry," Elunae said "please, this isn't good for your child, you need to relax," she said "trust me when I say that Alyndra will be found, either by Niros or Iranil, and she will be safe, I have faith in Elune that she will be found," she placed her hand on Sallaria's shoulder, sending part of her soothing aura into the Warlock in hopesto calm her, but it was combated and pushed away, making the Druidess sigh before sitting back down and taking Sallaria's hands once more "she will be alright," she murmured.

******

"You found her!" Sallaria exclaimed as she ran towards a rain-drenched Niros. He cradled Alyndra in his arms, the poor girl shivering and covered with mud "where was she?" she asked as she pulled Alyndra into her arms and began kissing all over her face.

"I found her in a cave near the Barrow Dens," Niros replied as he shrugged out of his cloak, placing it on a rack by the door "She said that she followed a strange looking dog and when it brought her towards the lake it tried to eat her, so she ran..." Niros sighed as he moved passed Sallaria towards the fireplace, using magic to start a roaring fire "I don't know if what she says is true, but I am glad she is safe," he added as he held out his hands to warm them.

Sallaria smiled as she shed tears of joy, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning away towards her aunt,

"We need to get her a bath to clean and warm her up," Sallaria said as she passed her daughter over to her aunt "You look like you need one too, Niros,"

Niros sighed in response,

"I'll wait until Alyndra is settled before I take mine," he said without looking at her, rubbing his hands a few times in front of the fire.

Sallaria nodded before following after her aunt towards the bathing room, but she stopped and turned towards Niros. Something was telling her to inquire more about what had happened, but her gut was telling her to leave it be. She sighed heavily, stepping from the room, leaving Niros to his solitude.

******

"I can't thank you enough," Sallaria said as Niros stepped into the guest room, freshly bathed, smelling of Peacebloom "losing Alyndra, even for the length of time she was gone was devistating enough..." she pulled Niros into an embrace in which he half returned, one arm wrapping around her to rest on her lower back, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

"I felt the same way," Niros said after a few moments of silence "I wouldn't bare losing Alyndra, I already lost my other daughters, I wasn't about to loose this one..."

Sallaria let out a sigh, resting her head over Niros's heart until he released her from his embrace, moving over to an ottoman placed at the edge of the bed. He sat down as he pulled a dark wool shirt on, letting out a heavy sigh.

"The truth is," Niros said "Alyndra was hiding in the cave, but the dog she had followed had her cornered. It was a Demon of some kind," he sighed once more "I believe the Kaldorei refer to the demon as one of Omen's kin..." He glanced up to Sallaria who had moved to stand in front of him, she placed a hand on his cheek "Nyx had devoured the beast, but if he hadn't shown up when he did, Alyndra wouldn't be sleeping in the room next door..." Niros dropped his head into his hands "I feel like a failure, if I had a tighter grip on Alyndra's hand or had her on my shoulders, she wouldn't have wandered off in the first place..."

Sallaria sat next to him,

"Don't blame yourself," she said "you aren't at fault for what happened," she took Niros's hands and kissed his knuckles "all that matters now is that Alyndra is safe and warm and that her father rescued her," she smiled when his gaze shifted to her "she will hold that close to her heart for the rest of her life,"

Niros smiled for once, his guilt that he carried being sent away,

"Thank you," he murmured "those words mean a lot to me in ways you might not understand," he added before standing. He held out his hand for Sallaria, but she declined, when Niros was about to inquire as to why, she stood,

"I am going to check on Alyndra," she said "I'll be back in a bit..." she turned away, knowing that Niros would see through her mask. She tolerated Niros, but she didn't want him to know of her true feelings. She didn't think he will ever know, at least not for a while.


	9. Names

"Sallaria,what do you think of the name Serilda? It goes perfectly with my surname, Darkwood,”

"Sounds pretty, but I am rather fond of the name Arella," she rubbed her belly a few times before sighing "but who says she is getting your name?" She straightened "any ‘bastard born’ child has the name of the parent of the highest social class, and since I am that, the child will have the Sunbreeze name,"

Niros rolled his eyes,

"I don’t give a damn about social class or any other noble crap!" He hissed "it is archaic and idiotic if you ask me," he sighed in an attempt to calm himself "besides, who will even care that our child is carrying my name? I too have a line that is lacking heirs to carry on my name…"

"You have no idea…" Sallaria said with a groan "being a noble, minor or major, is a hard thing to do,"  
"I am well aware of the affairs of nobility…" Niros said with a groan "but if they raise hell over a name, then I’ll have no choice but to make you mine, by having you take my name," he grinned at Sallaria in the process, looking for a reaction.

"By the Sunwell!" She exclaimed "do you WANT to be turned into a ghoul by my father?! He was livid when he learned of this pregnancy, just think of what would happen upon hearing of a bonding!"

Niros laughed in response. He loved making Sallaria react to his “blunt” or “subtle” remarks. He cleared his throat and reached out to place a hand on her belly, it just started to show some of the “baby bump” a little early for his knowledge, but he didn’t care.

"Well, if my hunch is right, we can have both names," he muttered, slipping to the floor to his knees to caress Sallaria’s belly.

"By Elune! As much as I love children, I don’t think I could handle twins…" Sallaria groaned "but… Thinking about it, I also like the name Selindra, she could go by Selene for short," she added with a smile.

"Well, in this case, let’s hope for triplets so we can have Serilda, Arella, and Selindra," he gazed up at Sallaria, a wide grin on his face.

Sallaria could only groan in response.


	10. Blind

[Blind-Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANIUxfEFRlc)

  
Since the day I left you I hear your voice in every sound.  
Since the day I left you I see your face in every crowd.  
It won't go away

 

But every time I feel you near  
I close my eyes and turn to stone.  
Cause now the only thing I fear  
Is seeing you’re better off alone. Yeah.

 

Cut out my eyes and leave me blind  
Cut out my eyes and leave me blind.

 

With the weight of the world upon me I can’t hold my head up high.  
 _So if you see me on the street turn away or walk on by._

  
        Lythnar heaved a heavy sigh as he waited by the fountain in the Royal Exchange. A note with neat, elegant writing on it grasped firmly in his hand. He was asked by Sallaria to meet him there, with Sallnar, the son they had together. Sallnar in question was playing with the waterlilies floating upon the water's surface, his face a symbol of pure bliss. Lythnar heaved a heavy sigh, she was late. Perhaps this was foolish, after all, Sallaria was the punctual one, she would never be late to a meeting. He turned to Sallnar and scooped him up in his arms, murmuring apologies to the boy as he went to walk back to the apartment he owned within the city.

        "Hello, Lythnar..." came a familiar voice. Lythnar froze and gazed over his shoulder and gasped. There she was, Sallaria, the woman he loved with all his heart, but was betrayed by her. She looked different, besides the obvious baby bump she had, he took notice of how vivid her eyes were, and smooth her skin looked. But, the reason why she looked different to him was because he hadn't seen her since he left her. He placed Sallnar to the ground and gazed at Sallaria in astonishment.

        "You, uh... You changed..." he said, breaking the rapid ice that was growing around them.

        "tch, Obviously," came a masculine voice. Lythnar's eyes widened, he knew that voice. The voice belonged to none other than Niros, the sinister, twisted elf that had a sick obsession with Sallaria. So twisted, that he disguised himself as Lythnar and lured Sallaria to bed. Lythnar narrowed his gaze at the dark elf, shielding his son away from him.

        "What is  _he_  doing here?!" Lythnar growled.

        "I asked him to accompany me," Sallaria said sternly "I didn't feel comfortable being alone with you, especially since I'm pregnant, and you went berserk the last time I was," her tone was full of venom "instead of supporting me, your wife who was raped by someone pretending to be you,-"

        "That someone standing right next to you I might say!" Lythnar growled, cutting Sallaria off.

        "Let her finish you little wretch!" Niros hissed.

        Sallaria cleared her throat,

        "As I was saying," she said "you abandoned me, stealing  _my_  son from me because you couldn't trust me, let alone touch me!" Sallaria looked to her son for a moment and sighed "I'm taking him," she set her gaze, crossing her arms.

        "What?! You can't!" Lythnar roared "you have no right!"

        "Actually she does," Niros said, his violet orbs narrowed into a sneer "by ancient law of Quel'thalas, Sallnar is the rightful heir to Sallaria's house, by taking him, you not only kidnapped him, but you held him captive, all because you couldn't bare to touch your wife,"

        "Because of what you did to her!" Lythnar argued.

        "Something I am ashamed over, and has long since moved past, same as Sallaria," Niros crossed his arms and glared at the elf in front of him "unlike you, I know how to move on," he hissed.

        Lythnar gripped his fists, before turning to Sallaria,

        "This is how you repay me?" he asked "by taking away my son all because of some ancient law?" he scoffed "I bet the child you carry is also his, why not name them your heir and let me have my son!"

        Before Sallaria could respond, Niros lunged forward and grabbed him by his collar,

        "First off, don't you  _dare_  insult a woman all because she carries some man's child!" he growled "second, she owes you nothing! In her time of need you left her, it is  _you_  who owe her you pig!" Niros released Lythnar's collar and turned to Sallnar who starred at him with fright. he knelt down and held out his hand for the boy,

        "I'm sorry you had to see that young man," he said "it is alright, I mean you no harm..."

        Sallnar looked to his father who was rubbing his neck, then to his mother who looked at him with concern,

        "It is alright Sallnar," Sallaria said "remember when I told you that it is okay to trust those your parents trust?" Sallnar nodded "well, I trust Niros and he only wants to help," she smiled at her son and stepped forward, holding out her hand for him "come, it's time to go home, I have someone who is very eager on meeting you waiting,"

        Sallnar took his mother's hand and walked off with her, smiling and happily chatting to her. Lythnar watched as his son walked away from him before turning his attention to Niros,

        "He'll visit you if he wants, but if you try to run with him, you will be hunted to the ends of Azeroth and beyond by me, and Sallaria's father," Niros warned "Linarii will stop by your apartment later for Sallnar's things," Niros then turned on heel and followed after Sallaria.

        "You love her don't you, in your own sick and twisted way," Lythnar commented.

        Niros turned with a raised brow,

        "More than you, that's for damn sure," Niros replied "I make up for what you took away," Niros turned away from Lythnar "because I'm not a cowardly man..." with that, Niros took his leave, leaving the elf alone by the fountain, in the shade of a white oak with magenta leaves. Niros was right, he was a coward. If he hadn't abandoned her when he learned that she carried his child after her return from Pandaria, it wouldn't be Sallaria walking away from him with Sallnar. if he had remained strong, it would be his child, or children she was carrying, not Niros's. Lythnar heaved a heavy sigh, moving to sit on a bench, burying his face in his hands. He was such a fool.

_Cause after the beauty we’ve destroyed_  
I’m cascading through the void,  
I know in time my heart will mend.  
I don’t care if I never see you again. Yeah.

Girl, I told you  
After all we’ve been through  
I don't wanna be by myself.  
Girl, I told you  
That it would tear me in two  
If I see you with someone else.

Cut out my eyes. And leave me blind.  
Cut out my eyes. And leave me blind.  
Cut out my eyes. And leave me blind.


End file.
